


One Last Night In Marrakesh

by mybeanieandme



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Canon, but only by like a couple of hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme
Summary: What happens right before Andy meets up with them after a year away. Joe and Nicky take the opportunity for a little privacy before the bedlam of secret missions.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 20
Kudos: 443





	One Last Night In Marrakesh

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta'd or anything so apologies for spelling mistakes and the like. I wish I could write fic of these two forever.

Joe inhaled deeply the soft clean scent of Nicky’s hair. It had become so calming to him he wasn’t sure he could sleep without it anymore.

He wanted to keep sleeping, this would be one of the last nights he could get really good sleep. Nicky had a feeling Andy would take the job and Joe had to agree. This time was, therefore, precious in so many ways. When they took a job it was all business. He and Nicky had done reconnaissance for weeks on end before for jobs without so much as glancing at one another. It was the nature of their work and the way they lived. Sure, they could not die, but people dying unnecessarily on their watch was also bad. They were the eyes and the ears and they needed to be alert. 

But on that same note, another pressing matter as Nicky grabbed Joe’s hand which was draped possessively across his chest. Joe’s momentary thought that Nicky was pulling him tighter to cuddle evaporated as his hand came to touch Nicky’s hard cock. He was not the only one thinking about fleeting time.

Joe moaned softly against Nicky’s neck as he gripped him, Nicky gasped. “I thought you wanted to sleep,” Joe kissed the words into Nicky’s neck as Nicky rolled his hips to meet Joe’s slow steady strokes, shivering on every backward motion as he felt Joe’s cock thick and heavy behind him. 

“I thought I did too,” Nicky said, the sleep still there in his voice but it vanished more with every moan. Nicky stilled his hand suddenly and they both groaned in frustration. Joe could feel how close he was.

“Is something wrong?” Joe asked sweetly, biting at Nicky’s earlobe. “Do you not want to come like this?”

“I do-,” Nicky nodded his assurance of this unobjectionable fact. “But if we only have time to do this once I would rather come with you-.”

“What time is it?” Joe finally opened an eye to look at the clock.

04:57 AM blinked back at him in the dark room. Their alarm was hours away.

“We have time for me to undo you in every way you need, amore mio,” Joe kissed the back of his head and worked the length of Nicky’s cock once more.

Nicky came hard, back arching, pressing his ass into Joe’s cock, making him moan. “Yusuf-!” Nicky cried as his fingers tangled in the sheets and he panted.

Joe collapsed back onto the bed, bringing his hand to his face. “Joe-,” Nicky’s face flushed lightly as he turned over. “Yusuf-!”

That got Joe’s attention but he licked his palm all the same. Nicky tucked his face beneath Joe’s beard and reached for his cock next. Joe shook his head. “I want this to be about you, Nicolo,” his voice was soft and sweet. Nicky wrapped his arms around him instead and hitched a leg over his waist. Joe turned his head to kiss him deeply. They were lost in their kisses then. Kissing deep and exploratory, though Joe could draw you a detailed map of Nicky’s mouth from memory. What sweet memories they were and they were perpetually making new ones. He held Nicky’s face as he rolled him on top, gasping into another kiss as his aching cock lay pressed between them. 

“You are impossibly hard, my love,” Nicky stated so matter-of-factly that Joe had to laugh. Nicky giggled too then and kissed Joe once more. And then it started all over. This was what got them into trouble with time. Joe was sure he had lost whole centuries of time to kissing Nicky and he did not care one iota. Nicky kissed him fiercely and reached for the bedside table, handing Joe a bottle.

“Open me up so I can feel you, Joe,” Nicky requested gently and he kissed him again. 

Joe slicked his fingers, tracing the pad of one over Nicky’s entrance. “Will you ride me?” Joe asked as Nicky clenched and released on his intrusive fingers as he worked them in.

“To start,” Nicky agreed with a nod and he kissed Joe again. 

He did. Joe worked him open as quick as he could manage, needing to be buried deep inside his Nicolo. He replaced his fingers with the tip of his cock as Nicky sank back, working his hips down until he was seated fully. He shivered, it felt so good every time he could scarcely believe they spent any time not doing this. 

“Nicky-,” Joe started but Nicky was already there, moving his hips as he rode Joe, knees braced firmly. Nicky knew how to make Joe see stars behind his eyes, brilliant and shining and he was so close already it was embarrassing. He moaned Nicky’s name so Nicky kissed him.

“Will you take me now?” Nicky kissed Joe’s nose and his rhythm faltered. Fuck he was closer than Joe realized. He rolled them over without warning and Nicky exhaled in relief. It wasn’t the exhaustion of exertion, he could ride Joe all day. He knew because he had. It was the need to feel well and truly taken. 

Joe slung an arm under Nicky’s thigh and hoisted it over his shoulder to get the angle he wanted, just that little bit deeper. Nicky moaned approvingly and Joe gave him what he craved. Hips snapping hard and fast, Joe met his eyes. He looked sleepy around the corners but deeper was his desire to give Nicky every pleasure he could imagine.

Nicky lasted longer this time, coming with a shout as he dug crescent marks into Joe’s back that dissipated as quickly as they had come. Joe buried himself deep as he filled Nicky. They kissed again then until they collapsed back into bed and back asleep for not long enough. 

The first alarm came and Nicky groaned. It was always a mistake not to clean up immediately afterwards. But Joe was so warm and he was so deeply satisfied after that last release he could scarcely move.

“Booker will be off to guide Andy here soon,” Joe said, trying to keep his voice neutral but struggling. Now that they had started, he wanted to go all day. But that would have to wait until the job was over now. They needed to be alert.

Nicky kissed his nose and broke Joe’s concentration. “Where were you just now?” Nicky asked with no malice, he sounded amused as if Joe’s expression was something he couldn’t quite place. A million different expressions he had seen on this face. “Please tell me.”

“My apologies, my love,” Joe said readily. “I was thinking how focused we will be when Andy arrives and how much I would prefer to do this all day with you.”

Nicky smiled at that. “I too wish that,” Nicky agreed. “But we have people to save.”

“Jobs to do. It’s been too long,” Joe nodded. “Andy is going to tell me how terrible I look.”

“She will playfully tease you and then I will give her baklava,” Nicky initiated another kiss.

“She will love it. As I love you,” Joe reciprocated.

Nicky smiled softly and shook his head. “Though I hope that was true- it feels almost impossible for anyone to love something the way you love me- or the way I love you.”

Joe pressed their lips together as there was nothing left to say really, and he always had the urge to kiss Nicky, especially when he said he loved him.

“Now you are really making me want to say in bed with you all day,” Nicky sighed exasperated as Joe placed kisses along his jaw.

“But Andy needs you,” Joe kissed his forehead. “You’re the one who cares for everyone.” His voice was soft, sincere and full of admiration.

“And you take care of me, so how important must you be?” They both knew just how well Joe took care of him. Especially in these situations. 

“Come shower with me,” Joe rolled out of bed and pulled Nicky with him. 

They took their time in the bathroom, surrounded by beautiful mosaic tile and soft linen that seemed timeless in a way that reminded them of themselves. 

“Do not-,” Nicky giggled once more as he scrubbed Joe’s hair.

“It would be so easy,” Joe made a motion to kneel again at Nicky’s feet, it was the only praying he ever did anymore.

“We both know where that would go and we need to be ready,” Nicky massaged Joe’s scalp before pulling him under the spray once more. 

They dressed in soft cotton and well worn jeans. Joe made them breakfast as Nicky read aloud from whatever book he was currently devouring. 

They ate in comfortable silence as they held hands across the table, sparing a moment to be the old (old old old) married couple that they were.

“I hear something,” Nicky stood and walked towards the front door as footfalls approached. 

A knock came that they had heard a thousand times. There was Andy, looking exactly as she always had. Nicky’s heart swelled as he pulled her in tight. He really had missed her.

Joe was next, pulling her in and lifting her as he growled excitedly. “You look great.”

“You look okay,” Andy smiled and Joe chuckled.

“Thank you, thank you,” he said and his eyes crinkled as they met Nicky’s.

“Tea? Coffee?” Nicky suggested. And they moved into the living room.


End file.
